


Squash You Like a Bug

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Referenced Studious Teenage Bugman/Group of Human Bullies, Victim Blaming, Watersports, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Paddy doesn't know what his Mom sees in his stepfather; he's the worst. And now he's blaming Paddy for what two bullies did to him in the school bathroom ...(Pretty much just a bunch of bugfucking with a hint of whump.)





	Squash You Like a Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).



> OneEntireBee, I find your signups very inspiring and had to claim it when I saw you on the pinch hit list. I quickly realized I remembered less of my old biology classes than I thought, but diving into the world of insect sex was an interesting trip. I took some inspiration from scorpion flies and that some animals in a mating frenzy do end up pissing when they come, but most of this is pure fantasy works-how-I-want-for-the-porn biology.

"I can smell you from here," his stepfather said.

"It wasn't like that. I was eating the lunch Mom packed me and it was delicious, so I started drooling," Paddy protested.

"You're still drooling. Her food isn't that good. You're out there, walking around school advertising your prowess at finding food to any mate that might want you, and it is their fault they molested you?" With a tsk of his tongue and a shake of his head, his stepfather showed what he thought of that. "I think you're lucky it was only two of them that cornered you it the bathroom and had their fun."

A hot curl of shame burned low through Paddy's thorax. He did find himself getting horny throughout the day, but so did the other boys. It was idle hormones, not a desire to lay eggs. People understood when it was a human. The other kids might laugh at a boy who got a boner, but they wouldn't follow him into a bathroom and tell him it was his fault.

"Your mother worked so hard to get you into a good school, and this is how you repay her. It's not even just that you acted like a slut, but that you tried to get a pair of good boys in trouble for enjoying what you put on offer. I think it's time I stopped acting soft with you. We can't let your mother know what's become of her sweet little boy, so I'll discipline you for her. From now on, any time I see you drooling like you're dreaming of a mating frenzy, this is what will happen."

"I was only eating lunch!" Paddy protested again, but he followed when his stepfather beckoned him toward his bedroom. It would be better if Mom didn't know what had happened at school. She liked thinking that Paddy loved his new life in a big house going to a fancy school and wearing clothes that had been designed for his wings, not cut apart and pinned.

He missed nights with Mom, working through a stack of thrift store shirts one by one while cartoons played on the television. Now Mom was always busy with charity galas and other things Dan thought were important but couldn't be bothered to go to herself.

"Bend over the bed," his stepfather ordered and Paddy obeyed, prepared for a spanking.

He was not prepared for his stepfather to circle his hands over his abdomen, feeling the seam between it and his thorax. "No wonder the boys are after you, with this fat abdomen," he muttered. "Can you even fly with all that cargo?"

Paddy couldn't but that was more because of his human half. His abdomen was perfectly normal, and he'd defend it, but right then his stepfather's hands found his dick and he found himself curling into the touch, drool dripping on the bed in a sudden torrent. It was his horrible stepfather, which was sickening, but his dick didn't know that and liked being touched. "I thought you were going to spank me," he said, but his stepfather ignored him.

"You're getting hard from me barely touching your cock," his stepfather said sneeringly. "But I have no use for that. I don't want your eggs." His finger traced along the length of Paddy's dick, following it to the hole hidden between it and his balls. "This is your punishment," he said, shoving Paddy onto his back, his wings caught awkwardly beneath him, then immediately following it with the oddly gentle touch of  his finger tracing the lips of Paddy's pussy, another thrill singing up through his thorax, similar but different, when suddenly his stepfather's hand slapped him directly across his pussy, the heel of his hand catching his balls.

"Ah!" Paddy cried out in pain, because it hurt, though at the same time it hadn't dissipated the feeling building within him that made him want to thrum his legs. Now he wanted to rub them together to make an altogether different sound, something lower.

"See, Patrick?" he said, knowing Paddy hated when he used his full name, "I am going to spank you."

Each hit of his hand was a steady, thudding flood of pain, radiating out from his pussy. Yet between blows his fingers would dip between Paddy's lips, gathering the moisture pooling there and rubbing it in circles at the base of his cock until more liquid gushed from both his pussy and his leaking mandibles.

"No wonder the teachers had to pry those boys off you," his stepfather said, hand smacking, rubbing, smacking, rubbing. "You're begging for someone to fuck you until you disintegrate, your exoskeleton crumbling like dust."

For the first time, Paddy started to believe him, because he shot a wad of jizz smearing his thorax and then right across his bedspread in time with his stepfather's final spank , the steady throbbing of his pussy and the still sharp sting at the edge of his balls somehow making him come harder than the videos he'd watched of pretty praying mantis boys fucking into sleek mantis women, their big eyes rolling in ecstasy as they succeeded in copulating and escaping death once more.

But his stepfather didn't stop touching him. His fingers held open Paddy's pussy, swollen tight from the blows, as he thrust in. "Please, Dan, stop," Paddy begged him. A few tears trailed down his face to join the lines of drool.

"No lies, Patrick," his stepfather said. "Don't pretend you don't want this, when I can see that you do. I can smell you," he repeated, his thrusts picking up speed, to the point he had to bend down and touch the bed to steady himself, crushing Paddy's wings even  further into the bed. "I bet you father was a big slut like you. That's why your mother fucked a bug and had you."

Paddy's father had loved his mother, but died inseminating a queen to help continue the royal line. It had been a noble death, and one that earned his Mom a pension that helped through the lean times and only ended when she married Dan. He'd been Paddy's hero as much as his mom was, and now Dan was trampling all over his memory, replacing it with the feeling of his wings bent and thorax crushed against the bed and spent dick rubbing sorely along Dan's chest while Dan's thick cock made his pussy tingle with a pain that made him love how Dan's hands roamed over his thorax, his greedy mouth kissing his chitin, soft flesh against exoskeleton. It was everything at once and it hurt, but it also felt better than anything that had ever happened to him before. Maybe his Dad had been chasing that feeling when he left them, maybe it hadn't been for the survival of his people and his little family.

When Paddy came the second time, his empty balls pulsed, but it was urine that sprayed out of his dick to cover the sheets, the warm spill of it making him relax into Dan's hold with a wave of pleasure that rocked him from antennae to toes.

He could practically feel his stepfather's disapproving look behind him. "Perhaps this wasn't a punishment , either. But it must be done. Perhaps if I keep you satisfied at home, you won't be luring those nice boys at school into the toilets."

He shot his own load deep into Paddy's pussy, punctuating his orgasm with a hearty slap to the side of Paddy's abdomen. The crack echoed through his bedroom. "Pissing when you come," he muttered to himself. "I can see why those boys stuck your head in a toilet while they fucked you with the plunger."


End file.
